gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Concierto en Tributo a Freddie Mercury
Este evento se le conoce como el Concierto tributo a Freddie Mercury para el conocimiento del SIDA. Freddie Mercury murió de sida -a causa de una afección pulmonar relacionada con esta dolencia- hasta ese entonces una enfermedad poco conocida, el 24 de noviembre de 1991. Brian May, John Deacon y Roger Taylor, los miembros con vida de Queen decidieron organizar un concierto para pagar tributo a su compañero y amigo Freddie Mercury. El lunes 20 de abril de 1992 se llevó a cabo el concierto en memoria suya junto con otras celebridades. El concierto se realizó en el estadio de Wembley, Inglaterra. En lo más alto se colocó una figura de un Fénix gigante, el cual es el símbolo distintivo de la fundación Mercury contra el SIDA. El 12 de febrero de 1992, Freddie recibió a título póstumo el Premio BRIT por su "Excepcional contribución a la música británica". En la misma ceremonia, Queen ganó el premio Mejor Sencillo de 1991 por el tema "These Are The Days Of Our Lives". Al subir al escenario para recoger el premio, Roger anunció lo siguiente: "Esperamos que muchos de ustedes puedan venir el 20 de abril al estadio Wembley para unirnse a nosotros en la celebración de la vida y carrera artística de Freddie Mercury. Muchos amigos van a venir y... todos son bienvenidos." Al día siguiente se pusieron a la venta las 72.000 entradas para el concierto. Nadie, excepto Brian, Roger y John, sabia quién iba a actuar, pero las entradas se agotaron en seis horas. Hacía seis años que Queen había realizado su último concierto, así que el 27 de marzo los tres supervivientes del grupo se encerraron para ensayar sus viejos hits y las nuevas canciones que nunca habían tocado en vivo. Fue duro tocar sin Freddie, pero su reacoplamiento era necesario antes de trasladarse a los Bray Studios, para ensayar con los artistas invitados: Elton John, David Bowie, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, Extreme, Seal, Roger Daltrey, Robert Plant, Def Leppard y Liza Minelli, entre otros: "No es Queen, yo no creo que sea Queen. Somos nosotros tres y un montón de gente, todos unidos para hacer algo con el catálogo de Queen, y específicamente enfocado a la parte que Freddie tuvo en ello." (Brian). El concierto fue visto por 72.000 personas presentes en el estadio de Wembley, transmitido por radio y en vivo por televisión para 76 países y visto por más de mil millones de personas alrededor del mundo. El objetivo del concierto fue dar a conocer la gravedad del virus del SIDA y reunir fondos para iniciar la Fundación Fénix de Mercury la cual apoya a gente con esta enfermedad y preside Mary Austin, compañera sentimental en vida de Freddie Mercury. Los derechos de transmisión de TV, radio; y lo reunido con la venta de los boletos fue destinado a esta causa. Concierto El concierto dio inicio con bandas que fueron influenciadas por Queen, como es el caso de Metallica, Extreme, Def Leppard, y Guns N' Roses. Durante la primera parte del concierto se mostraron videos explicando la vida de Freddie su grupo. Mientras tanto, se cambiaba un poco el escenario para las siguientes interpretaciones. La segunda parte del concierto consistió en la participación de los tres miembros restantes de Queen (John Deacon, Brian May y Roger Taylor), junto con varios artistas, como Elton John, Roger Daltrey, Tony Iommi, David Bowie, Mick Ronson, James Hetfield, George Michael, Seal, Paul Young, Annie Lennox, Lisa Stansfield, Robert Plant, Joe Elliott, Phil Collen, Axl Rose, Slash , Liza Minnelli, entre otros Concierto en VHS/DVD El concierto fue dado a conocer en VHS (En dos casettes) y en Laserdisc en Estados Unidos y en Japón en 1993, y en Gran Bretaña en 1997, pero debido a las limitaciones de tiempo, las dos últimas canciones interpretadas por Extreme, las primeras dos de Def Leppard, y la aparición de Spinal Tap fueron eliminadas de la versión en VHS, (junto con la interpretación de Robert Plant de Innuendo, a petición del mismo Plant, que consideró que su actuación fue muy pobre, debido a que se le olvidó gran parte de la letra). La versión de Estados Unidos también omitió la actuación de Bob Geldof ("Too Late God") y de Zucchero (Las Palabras De Amor). En abril del año 2002, en el décimo aniversario de la "Mercury Phoenix Trust", el concierto fue lanzado en DVD y entró en las listas de popularidad del Reino Unido en el lugar 1. La versión DVD ha sido duramente criticada, debido a que toda la primer parte del concierto no fue incluida, además de que la canción Innuendo tampoco fue incluida en el DVD, respetando la petición de Robert Plant. El concierto, que originalmente estaba en formato "4:3", fue editado a widescreen, perdiendo un poco de la calidad original. Lo recaudado por las ventas de este DVD fue donado a la misma "Mercury Phoenix Trust". Presentaciones Sin Queen * Metallica - Enter Sandman, Sad But True, Nothing Else Matters * Extreme - Queen Medley (Popurrí de canciones de Queen), Love of My Life, More Than Words * Def Leppard - Animal, Let's Get Rocked, Now I'm Here (con Brian May) * Bob Geldof - Too Late God * Spinal Tap - The Majesty of Rock * Guns N' Roses - Paradise City, Only Women Bleed (intro), Knockin' on Heaven's Door * Elizabeth Taylor - Discurso sobre la prevención del SIDA Con Queen * Joe Elliott/Slash - Tie Your Mother Down Con una gran entrada, Brian May canta la primera estrofa de la canción para luego dar paso a Joe Elliott y Slash batiéndose a duelo con May. * Roger Daltrey/Tony Iommi - Heaven and Hell (intro), Pinball Wizard (intro), I Want It All Luego de una introducción por parte de Brian al guitarrista de Black Sabbath Tony Iomi haciendo el solo de Heaven and Hell, Roger Taylor anuncia al cantante de The Who Roger Daltrey mientras se toca la introducción de Pinball Wizard al cual el público le aclama cuando entra con su seña inconfundible de dar vueltas al cable del micrófono. * Zucchero - Las Palabras de Amor Roger taylor anuncia como próximo invitado al italiano Zucchero, a quien el grupo tiene un gran afecto, cantando una versión sencilla de "Las Palabras Del Amor" * Gary Cherone/Tony Iommi - Hammer to Fall Brian May le da la bienvenida de vuelta al escenario a Gary Cherone donde pone al público a saltar cantando una poderosa y enérgica versión de Hammer To Fall. * James Hetfield/Tony Iommi - Stone Cold Crazy Luego de que Roger Taylor crea un gran ambiente en la batería sale a escena el vocalista de Metallica James Hetfield quien hace una gran participación cantando la considerada primera canción de trash metal Stone Cold Crazy. * Robert Plant - Innuendo (con fragmentos de Kashmir), Thank You (intro), Crazy Little Thing Called Love Debido a la poca vocalización de parte de Robert Plant y poco afinamiento la canción Innuendo no salió como se esperaba pero luego de esto el cantante puso al público a bailar con Crazy Little Thing Call Love donde resalta la guitarra de May y en la parte de "Ready Freddie" el cantante hizo que el público lo repitiera tres veces recalcando a quién se le dedicaba este tributo. * Brian May/Spike Edney) - Too Much Love Will Kill You Uno de los momentos más emotivos fue este cuando Brian canta en el teclado junto con Spike Edney Too Much Love Will Kill You donde al final brotan las lágrimas del cantante. * Paul Young - Radio Ga Ga Brian anuncia como próximo invitado a Paul Young para cantar una versión sencilla de Radio Ga Ga donde el público participa en el coro como era costumbre en los conciertos del grupo. * Seal - Who Wants to Live Forever Otro momento emotivo es cuando Seal canta la Hermosa canción Who Wants To Live Forever. * Lisa Stansfield - I Want to Break Free Lisa sale al escenario con unos rulos y una aspiradora haciendo homenaje al video de la canción y luego la canta demostrando una gran vocalización. * David Bowie/Annie Lennox - Under Pressure Roger taylor presenta al público a Annie Lennox junto con David Bowie para cantar el tema Under Pressure donde este último colaboro en la versión de estudio. * Ian Hunter/David Bowie/Mick Ronson/Joe Elliot/Phil Collen - All The Young Dudes Luego de que Annie deja el escenario David procede a tomar el saxofón y a presentar a Mick Ronson y a Ian Hunter quien le dio la oportunidad al grupo de servir de teloneros años atrás.. ...En el coro de dicha canción entran de nuevo Joe y Phil de Deff Leppard * David Bowie/Mick Ronson - Héroes/Padre nuestro David junto con Mick canta su clásico Héroes y luego procede a rezar el padre nuestro. * George Michael - '39 Con una introducción de parte de Roger Taylor entra a cantar George Michael una de las canciones más pedidas por el público en los conciertos de Queen. * George Michael/Lisa Stansfield - These Are the Days of Our Lives George llama al escenario de nuevo a Lisa Stansfield para cantar a duo These Are the Days of Our Lives. * George Michael - Somebody to Love George cantó Somebody To Love con un coro gospel. Se aprecia como una de las mejores vocalizaciones de la carrera de este y al final de dicha canción George le da la oportunidad al público donde cantan "love" saltando en las notas tal y como lo hacia freddie, esto logra una gran emoción para los miembros restantes del grupo en especial a Brian. * Elton John/Axl Rose - Bohemian Rhapsody Luego de cantar la primera parte de la canción en el piano Elton John da paso (después de la Opera) a Axl Rose quien con una enérgica entrada pone al pulico a saltar.. El final de la canción es cantada por ambos cantantes a duo. * Elton John/Tony Iommi - The Show Must Go On Elton luego de unas palabras pasa a cantar una de las canciones más emotivas del grupo: "The Show Must Go On" * Axl Rose - We Will Rock You Axl sale de nuevo al escenario cantando el himno del grupo "We Will Rock You" con una gran ayuda de parte del publico. * Liza Minnelli - We Are The Champions Luego de que Brian dijera que solo había una persona en el mundo que Freddie estaría orgulloso de que se presentara esa noche y dándole gracias a los invitados, sale al escenario Liza Minnelli quien muestra un gran afecto a Brian para luego cantar We Are The Champions. En el final de la canción entran los invitados al escenario a cantar el coro de esta. (La denominación "Con Queen" refiere a la actuación de los 3 miembros restantes de la agrupación) Se presentaron canciones nuevas que nunca habían sido tocadas en vivo como I Want it All, The Show Must Go On, Las Palabras del amor, These are the days of our lives e Innuendo. Categoría:Conciertos de Guns N' Roses